youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace of Ship
Peace of Ship is a full-length poop conceived by pooper Waxination (formerly known as Waxonator before 2011). It was going to star The King, and was planned to be the last poop before he retired in 2013. Originally, Waxination planned to combine and extend his The Jungle Book poops into a longer special named "The Many Deaths of Mowgli: the Movie", but decided because of his impending retirement to integrate that into a larger story called "Peace of Ship" that would tie up loose ends left by previous poops such as "The YouTube Poop Super Show" and "Harky and the Beanstalk." The film was eventually cancelled so he could work on his WaxToons account, featuring his SFM films and animation tests. The YouTube user gnbman has expressed interest in completing the film by combining the tentative footage released by Waxonator with all-new material. He received permission from Waxonator to try and finish the project. A reconstruction featuring Waxination's footage was released on May 29, 2013. Plot Waxination's unfinished footage begins with a shot of the Cosby Comet orbiting Earth before showing Emperor Bill Cosby arriving to discuss the King with Darth Morshu. Cosby mentions a curse, which Morshu is skeptical about. Next, King Harkinian, after having been thrown out of a theater, reads a newspaper and finds out that he is no longer poor due to his strict tax laws. (In "Harky and the Beanstalk," Link had spent all of the King's money on a can of beans in Morshu's shop.) Jerry Seinfeld and Elaine Benes trade insults with the King out of Jerry's window before the King is hit by a falling air conditioner. Harkinian remembers that he had imprisoned Link after losing his money and goes to save him. Link has grown a beard and wonders why the King is resorting to tearing down the prison wall. The two are interrupted by a policeman who lists the kings crimes but then simply leaves. In a missing scene, Harkinian and Link are chased by Major Kravendish after escaping. In the next finished scene, Gaston, Lefou, Dan Backslide, and other bar patrons, fed up with the high taxes, decide to band together and kill the King, calling him a beast. They are joined along the way with the likes of SpongeBob SquarePants, Merlin, Claude Frollo, Scooby Doo, and others. They near the castle as Duke Onkled plays with King Harkinian's tax money and is quickly discovered by the King himself. The King beats him up as Link looks outside and discovers the army. The King panics before Gwonam arrives in a DeLorean and informs him that Ganon has taken Zelda back in time. In missing footage, the DeLorean is destroyed by an emerging pipe before it can be used. Mario and Luigi, who have been fleeing an unknown entity since the end of "Harky and the Beanstalk," emerge from the pipe, and the monster turns out to be an immense beanstalk that likely grew in the sewers from a magic bean that Link had eaten in that same YouTube Poop. The rest of the story is hinted at through flashbacks to old Poops, and it is implied that a final battle will pit the King against Darth Morshu and Emperor Cosby. Harkinian leaves Mario and Luigi to fight the giant army and is challenged by Dr. Robotnik to "Super Robotnik RPG." Robotnik loses, and the King travels through his Star Gate to an African jungle. Cosby sends assassins to kill Mowgli before Harkinian can reach him, but the latter discovers Mowgli's special power. Weegee arrives and merges with Mowgli, and Gaston arrives to help combat him. Both the heroes and Emperor Cosby discover Weegee's weakness, so Cosby sends The Cheese to weaken him so that he can combine with the already-combined Weegee-Mowgli combo and gain ultimate power as Mega Cosby. The final battle ensues. And after that, it's all a mystery... Characters *Beau Rondeau *Link *Darth Humberfloob *Emperor Bill Cosby *Cosby Troopers *Waxonator *Jerry Seinfeld *Elaine Benes *Cosmo Kramer *Police Officer *Major Kravindish *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Ash Ketchum *Ernie *Gaston *Lefou *Dan Backslide *Claude Frollo *SpongeBob SquarePants *PSY *Merlin the Wizard *Scooby Doo *Duke Onkled *Ganon *Princess Zelda *Gwonam *Bugs Bunny *Dr. Robotnik *Mario *N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Akela *King Louie *Monkeys *Kirk *Heavy *Mario Head *Powdered Toast Man *Luigi/Mama Luigi *M. Bison *Da Cheese *Weegee *President Ren Höek *Balrog *Scatman *Smurfs *Tingle *Waldo *Mr. Bean *Arthur Read *Shaggy *Statler and Waldorf *Dr. Rabbit *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Pebbles Flintstone *Betty Rubble *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *A Klingon Places *Cosby Comet *Planet Earth *New York City *Hyrule *Hyrule State Prison *Hyrule Castle *Ganon's Pub *Dr. Robotnik's Lair *Rainforest *White House Video Gallery Trivia *The scenes with the King and Link driving with the car was not made by Waxonator, but by 64marjo64. *Also, the main phrase Peace of Ship, also translates to "Piece of Shit". Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos Category:Movies Category:Youtube Poops Category:Youtube Poop Category:Wars Category:Waxonator/Waxination